


After the Heat

by reveetoile



Series: A/B/O-AU [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Jun takes care of Nino the day after the Heat breaks.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: A/B/O-AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107773
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	After the Heat

Jun woke up early that morning. His body was heavy from the last few days, but it was the first time he woke up since Nino had started his heat without the need of mating his little Omega. He turned to his side to watch Nino, who was sleeping soundly beside him.

His face was slightly pale, which was expected at this time since the heat raving through his body had left him. The blush that had decorated most of his body for the last few days gone made it just more outstanding. He shuffled closer to press his lips against the mop of hair, smiling when Nino whined lowly in the back of his throat and shuffled closer. But he was not waking up. The sleep was way too needed right now. Jun hugged him for a moment, caressing his back in long calming strokes as he kissed his sweaty forehead and put the sweaty strands away from his face. 

His fingers were gentle as they traced the thin face, his slightly opened lips and dropped another kiss on his nose when Nino moaned in his sleep, but luckily continued to sleep. 

Jun wanted to go back to sleep himself if he was sincere. His body still felt exhausted and tired, but the need to make sure that his little Omega was okay, was greater. So he gave up to try to fall back to sleep and instead carefully pushed the blankets away and sat up. Nino whined beside him as he felt Jun getting up and Jun stroke his side calmingly. He kissed his temple, humming calmingly into Nino’s ear and nuzzling his mating mark until Nino fell back to deep sleep. He moved Nino next until he was sure that he put no strain on his back and placed the comforter over his thin body securely to make sure that Nino wouldn’t get cold. He used that time to check his body but found only minor wounds, bites, and copious amounts of sweat mingled with their semen. He slightly wrinkled his nose as he decided that the first course of action would be to clean him with a wet towel before Jun took care of his bodily needs. 

He finally got out of bed, sighing with relief that this time Nino didn’t move again and hurried to the bathroom to get a bowl filled with warm water and a soft washcloth. He went back to the bedroom, pulling off the blanket again, which brought another whine from Nino and this time he opened his eyes. 

“Let me clean you, little Omega then you can go back to sleep,” he whispered. Nino made a sound as if to protest, but exhaustion was too big in his body, and he was in no space of mind to argue with his Alpha so shortly after his heat. 

Jun chuckled as he washed him down, knowing that a shower or bath would be more comfortable, but he didn’t trust Nino not to drown right now. 

After he was finished, he pressed his lips against his face and lips until Nino fell back to sleep with a small snore. Jun smiled down at him as he saw his little Omega cleaned and well taken care of and put the blanket back over him smiling fondly when Nino snuggled up in it, his nose buried into Jun’s cushion. 

Jun decided this would do for a while and left the room to take a quick shower and prepare food for his little Omega since he was sure that Nino would be hungry once he woke up, and he wanted to be ready for that. 

After his shower, he prepared the bathtub for Nino with hot water and some herbal remedy for his lower back and covered it to make sure it stayed the right temperature. He hurried back into the bedroom to change into some clothes, checking on Nino as he went, but the other was still peacefully asleep, even if his emotions were more to the forefront like now. So he knew that Nino would wake soon. 

He hurried to the kitchen, preparing herbal tea because there was no way in hell that Nino would get some caffeine today. He should rest and not elevate his heart rate in any way. He prepared the favourites of Nino since he wanted to pamper him and make sure he ate a lot. He listened all the time with half of an ear for Nino waking up and tried to be fast. 

Still, he could smell the distress coming from Nino in waves before he could hear him rustle in the bed. 

Nino whined as he realised that he was alone in the bed and not with Jun’s arms around him and for a second he had the stupid thought that Jun left him. He knew that it was foolish and not true, but his mind was still muddled from the heat and sleep, and his emotions were all over the place. Right now, the only thing in his mind was Jun and the overwhelming need to get to the other to make him stay with him. 

He shuffled to the rim of the mattress, hissing slightly at the pain in the lower half of his body and he almost made it when Jun appeared in the doorway much to his surprise, he almost fell out of bed, but Jun was already there catching him. 

Nino looked at him with big eyes, and Jun chuckled as he kissed his lips. “Careful there, love,” he whispered and put him back to bed. He rubbed his butt and let Nino rest against him for a moment. 

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

“I thought you left,” Nino mumbled, and he could still sense the distress that thought caused Nino running through him. Jun hummed and nuzzled their bonding mark, nipping it lightly to make Nino remember it who hissed slightly. 

“Never,” he promised, trying hard to keep his feelings under control even if it upset him that his little Omega could think such things. But he knew it was just the emotions and he didn’t want to have a sobbing mess in his arms. 

Nino stayed silence but nuzzled Jun’s mark and licked it as in a silent apology, lowering his head to his Alpha and Jun’s feelings settled again. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy, exhausted,” Nino mumbled, chancing a look to the other. “But good. Do you need anything, Alpha?” he added when he saw the lifted eyebrow, needing to let Jun know that he was okay. 

Jun clicked his tongue and kissed his lips. “Okay,” he whispered. He held him for a bit and shook his head to the question. “I only want you to rest today, little Omega, and let me take care of you.”

Nino looked up wide-eyed again but then nodded as he relaxed softly against Jun. 

“I prepared a bath for you and breakfast, little Omega,” Jun said after a while, dropping a kiss to his coarse hair that was dirtied from sweat and other substances and Nino almost purred at the thought. 

Jun grinned as he picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, ignoring his weak protests at being handled that way. It was hard to take Nino serious when he was purring and pressed against him simultaneously. He pulled off the cover of the tub and chuckled when Nino instantly relaxed even more at the smell of the herbs. He put him on a small stool to wash his body and hair with soap and warm water before putting him in hot water. 

Jun stayed close to the tub, rubbing small circles on Nino’s shoulders who had his chin on the rim of the bathtub, his eyes never leaving Jun. Jun observed him, chuckling when he could tell that the last bit of heat-affected fog left his thoughts and Nino blinked, his eyes clear. 

“How are you feeling now, little Omega?”

“Lightheaded. The water is too hot,” he mumbled and then pressed his face against Jun’s hand, grumbling softly. “I hate heats. Can I take the pills again?”

Jun sighed and kissed his forehead. “The doctor told us six months without at least.”

Nino pouted and wormed his arms around Jun’s neck, a clear show that he wanted out now but didn’t trust his legs fully just yet. “Stupid doctor,” he grumbled. 

“I like your heats,” Jun said with a hum, grinning when Nino preened under the compliment, even if he didn’t want to. “You’re always so needy. The perfect little Omega.”

Nino bit his shoulder lightly at the clear tease but shortly after licked the bite mark in an apology again. Jun chuckled and patted his head to show him that he didn’t mind the feisty attitude. He loved his stubborn Omega the most when he was arguing with him, but it was nice to have him so clingy and affectionate once in a while. 

“Hungry?”

“Uhn,” Nino said as he wrinkled his nose when he was put on the dirtied sheets. 

“I’ll clean it after you had your breakfast,” Jun mumbled. 

“I can do that.”

Jun shot him a look that had Nino blush deeply and hide his face behind his hands. 

“You, my love, will sit on the sofa and watch a movie. You are not allowed to move a finger unless they are smashing buttons.”

“I can do chores. I’m not invalid,” Nino mumbled. He was an Omega after all. Yes, he was exhausted. Yes, his abdomen hurt. Yes, the thought of just lying on the sofa sounded so much better than doing the cleaning up, but the thought of having his Alpha doing his chores was always hard. He wriggled uncomfortably on the spot Jun had put him, and Jun sighed. 

He pulled out his sweatshirt - knowing that even if it were freshly washed, Nino’s sensitive nose would still smell his scent and be surrounded by it -, a pair of shorts and jogging bottoms. He came back and knelt in front of his nervous Omega, as he carefully helped him into the shorts and jogging bottoms. He kissed his knees, the slightly pudgy stomach and then sat up to drop kisses against his nose, lips and last to his teary eyes. 

“Shush, love. You stay still and let me take care of you today. I want to do it, and it doesn’t mean I think you incapable or inferior.”

Nino frowned but Jun didn’t focus on it as he rubbed his arms and nibbled at his neck for a moment. Only when Nino relaxed and nodded slightly did he move back and put the sweatshirt over it. A small fond smile on his face when almost immediately Nino pulled the hood over his head and sniffled the collar. 

Jun picked him up again, carrying him to the living room to feed him some breakfast and after he was sure that Nino had drinks in front of him, the TV control close and was bundled up in a thick blanket, did he leave him alone to strip their bedsheets and air out the bedroom. 

He could tell that Nino fell to sleep halfway through the show he was watching and chuckled as he started to clean up the bathroom. A lot has been neglected for the last few days. Not only because Jun and Nino were fully occupied with the heat but also because they had more jobs and a heavier schedule on the days leading to it. 

Jun frowned as his mind went to work. He needed to call their managers to ask when the first jobs were scheduled for them again. He collected their phones to check them but wasn’t surprised that the batteries had run out. There had been other things on their mind than charging them. He put them to charge and put on new sheets in their bedroom, closing the windows and putting on his air purifier. 

He could hear sounds from the living room, so he went there and lifted his eyebrows as he saw Nino standing up and walking to the kitchen. 

“What do you think you are doing?” There was a warning in his voice that he couldn’t stop and he felt instantly bad when Nino flinched in surprise and shock and spun around, losing his precious balance. 

Jun took the few steps it needed to catch Nino who looked up at him with downturned lips. 

“I wanted to make tea, nothing to get worked up about. Hey!” he yelled when Jun growled and picked him up to put him back on the sofa. 

“I told you, you will not move a finger,” he reminded him and stroked his strands. “I will prepare your tea and bring it. Anything else?”

Nino blushed but shook his head. He loved it when Jun pampered him that much, but it was always hard to accept at the same time. Mostly if Nino felt weak or vulnerable, it was as if he was somehow lacking. Jun’s eyes were steady on him, and Nino looked back with a small frown on his face. Then, though, he blinked as he concentrated more on his Alpha. Jun was radiating love and care and not a bit of irritation at having to do all the work. Right, Nino thought, his Alpha was unique. He did things because he wanted Nino to feel good and not because he was angry at him. He sighed and nodded. 

“Thank you, Alpha.”

“Always, my little Omega. I love you,” Jun chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Now relax and let me take care of you. Call me if you need anything else, okay?”

“Uhn,” Nino said with a nod as he allowed Jun to place the blanket securely on top of his body again. He smiled as he watched Jun leave. He had the best Alpha, after all. 

And who was he to deny his Alpha? If Jun wanted to carry him around the whole day and do all the chores - even reprimanding him if he all so much as tried to prepare a cup of tea for himself - he wouldn’t argue with his Alpha and mate anymore. And when he was sure that Jun was ready to relax, he would demand cuddles, he decided.


End file.
